Genesis Caverns
The Genesis Caverns is a massive cave system which stretches over a massive area and has entrances located in many of the Old World's arctic regions. These caverns are said to have been created by the massive Arogelactos which patrols these caves for food. Layout * Base Camp: This basecamp is located near one of the entrances to the Genesis Caverns and the northern exit leads down to Area 1. * Area 1: This area is a rather small area and has several exits leading down or up to other areas. There's several pillars which hunters can climb to leap onto monsters. The northwestern exit leads down Area 2, the northeastern exit leads down to Area 3 and the eastern exit leads up to Area 4. * Area 2: This area is a medium-sized area and has a small lake together with a small waterfall which supplies the lake with water in the western portion of it. In northwestern portion, a massive open cave can be seen with paths leading allover the place and water underneath. The southeastern exit leads back to Area 1, the eastern exit leads down to Area 3 and the northeastern exit leads to Area 5. * Area 3: This area is a medium-sized area and has a large, elevated platform which takes up a good portion of the western part of the area. Hunters can climb up the walls of this platform and leap from them or the platform itself to get onto monsters. The eastern part of the area has a large opening in the wall which shows a large icy lake. The western exit leads back up to Area 2, the southwestern exit leads back up to Area 1 and the northern exit leads to Area 6. * Area 4: This area is a large oval-shaped area and has several large pillars, some of which have small platforms which hunters can climb up to and jump down from. There's also several openings in the ceiling through which light comes down into the area. The western exit leads back down to Area 1 and the northern exit leads down to Area 7. There's also a northwestern exit which hunters can use to leap down to Area 3. * Area 5: This is a large area which has climbable walls and large stalactites hanging from the ceiling which can be leaped on to. These large stalactites can also fall to the ground and create small elevated platforms from which hunters can leap onto monsters. The northeastern exit leads to Area 9 and the southwestern exit leads back to Area 2. * Area 6: This is a large area which has several elevated platforms next to each other of varying heights in the middle of the area. These platforms can be used to leap onto monsters. There's also a hole through some of these platforms which hunters can walk through. The southern exit leads back to Area 3 and the northeastern exit leads to Area 8. * Area 7: This area has two walkways with a large crevice between them. One of these walkways leads upwards to Area 8 while the other leads downwards to Area 6. This area is generally only occupied by small monsters with only smaller Large monsters entering this area. * Area 8: This area is a medium-sized area and contains a large slope with several platforms from which hunters can jump onto monsters. In the northern and southern parts of the area are large holes which showcase large rooms with several walkways in them leading to other parts of the caves and a large icy lake under them. The southwestern exit leads back to Area 6 and the northwestern exit leads up to Area 9. * Area 9: This is a medium-sized area and is the place where monsters generally go to rest if they're low on Stamina. The southwestern exit leads back to Area 5 and the southeastern exit leads back to Area 8. Endemic Life Terrestrial * None yet. Airborne * Coldshriek * Frostshriek Aquatic * Azulamander * Abysamander Treetop * None. Unclassified * Equinox Nettle Notes * Feel free to use this area in your game, add your own monsters or correct mistakes. Just make sure to ask first. Category:Areas Category:Dinoman0310